


Just get together already

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, JUST KISS ALREADY, Jealousy, M/M, Missions, Smut, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew you liked Clint and he liked you, you were both just idiots and wouldn't confess until after a mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just get together already

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

"You want me to work with him!" You exploded at Nick along with Clint.  
"He's a complete an utter idiot, he'll get me killed in an instant!" You shouted standing up and grabbing the file off the desk, Clint stood next to you grabbing the file, you both growled at each other as Nick sighed.  
"Look, right now you're the two best assassins I've got since Romanoff is out" Nick sighed as he headed for the door, "Just complete the mission" He slammed the door.  
"Like I need another person for this" You glared at Clint as he smirked.  
"Well I need someone to distract the guards while I get the target-" Clint said as you cut him off,  
"Why should you get the target!-"  
"I'm more trained-"  
"You're an idiot-!"  
"Will you two shut up and do the mission!" Nick yelled banging on the door shutting you up.  
"Person who didn't win has to buy the other dinner?" Clint suggests holding out his hand.  
"Deal" You nodded shaking his hand, grabbing the file and running out the room before Clint could catch you.

"He's such an asshole Nat how can you deal with him" You complained to Nat on the phone while you routed through her wardrobe, "Also thanks for letting me borrow a dress"  
"No problem, and I'm not sure I used to hit him I guess" Natasha laughed.  
"Yeh, but he would probably pin me if I did that and then it would get all hot and sweaty" You complained once more.  
"Oh I don't think you would mind that" Natasha muttered as you groaned blushing.  
"Nat, I don't like him" You said coldly, a long pause followed before Natasha burst out laughing along with Tony.  
"You put me on speaker!" You exploded.  
"Just ask Bird man out already" Tony said, "Look I don't see what the problem is"  
"The problem is I don't like him!" You snapped as Tony and Natasha sighed.  
"You clearly do" Steve muttered in the background.  
"ARE YOU AT A PARTY OR SOMETHING NAT!" You screamed as Steve apologised for talking.  
"Even popsicle over there can see the spark flying" Tony said making you laugh slightly.  
"Alright fine, he's going to buy me dinner anyway" You smirked pulling out a long black dress.  
"Why!" Everyone exploded as you laughed.  
"Because I'm going to kill the target" You muttered hanging up, you threw the black dress on as it hugged your figure, you slipped on a pair of black high heels with a crimson soul, you grabbed a small knife and tucked in to the inside of your thigh.  
You grabbed a small selection of pills and hit them down your front, trying to make it as comfortable as possible.  
You grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, you headed to the lift where Clint joined you dressed in a tux, you tired to look away and conceal your blush, it seemed like Clint was trying to do the same thing.  
"Glad to know it works" You smirked as the lift opened and you stepped in followed by Clint.  
"Glad to know what works?" Clint asked puzzled looking at you.  
You turned placing your finger under his chin so he looked you in the eyes, you slowly leant forward, but just as the door pinned you blew on his face and walked out.  
Clint quickly caught up with you, he walked over to the bike and climbed on trying to hide his flustered expression.  
"You expect me to ride that in a dress?" You glared as Clint revved the bike, you lifted up your dress and hooked it around the bike, and wrapped your arms around Clint.  
He sped off down the road, no doubt trying to impress you and sadly it was working, he sped through traffic swerving, you felt every inch of his body move as he did so, unfortunately the ride was short.  
"I hope you can pay for my dinner after this" He winked as you got off the bike, you smiled to him before carrying on side.  
"Hello" You smiled to guests as they greeted you, as you made your way across the bar, grabbing yourself a random cocktail, you headed for the corner getting out a pill and slipping it in.   
You waited for it to stop as you headed back into the field of guests, you mingled for a bit before seeing your target, you headed towards him as he raised his eyebrow.  
"Well, hello there" He purred almost, as you sat down next to him, "And what can I do for you"  
"I was wondering if you know what this drink is called, you look a well educated man after all" You muttered as he shuffled up to you, pressing his body against you as you shuddered mentally.  
"My dear I don't think I've seen that drink" He sighed as you pouted, "But I would love to try one"  
"You can have some of mine" You smiled to him.  
"Are you sure?" He questioned as you nodded, "I'm sure it would taste better off your lips"  
"Why not enhance the flavour by making yours sweet too" You winked as he took the drink and downed it all.  
His hand gripped the back of your head as he kissed you, you rolled your eyes as his tongue enter your mouth you kissed him back, his hand slowly lowering. He pulled away panting slightly as he looked you up and down.  
"Get down!" You shouted diving on top of him as an arrow clipped your dress cutting the back as it fell down.  
"You ok?" You asked looking down seeing the man staring blatantly at your chest, you quickly scooped up the fabric and got off him.  
"Sir you need to leave someone's targeting you" Guards ordered men in black suits approached you.  
"May our paths cross again my maiden" He muttered kissing your hand as the guards escorted him out, you froze as he fell to the floor just before the door.  
"Sir!" The guards started yelling as you headed towards the back door.  
"It was her!" Clint yelled as he shuffled out the main door.  
You turned seeing guards charging towards you, you sighed as you ripped the bottom of the dress then breaking down the door and spiriting up the stairs, kicking you heels at them hitting one square in the face as they fell down knocking the others over.  
You ran into a room skidding under the bed as the guards followed suit, you held your breath as you dug out a small knife, you waited for a man to stand next to a bed slamming it into his ankle then into his head not giving him time to react. Snatching the gun off the side you shot the other ones leg as he fell to the floor you smiled as the bullet went straight through his head. Shuffling out you checked for more guards before running down the fire exit to see Clint sat on the bike smirking.  
"Had a slight problem did we?" He questioned as you looked down the metal stair case.  
"At least I actually hit the target" You smirked down to him as he hissed, "Guess you owe me dinner" You winked as you jumped down landing on the floor as looking at Clint.  
"Also you owe Nat a new dress" You sighed as he looked at you puzzled, you rolled your eyes as you let go as it fell down slowly turned as Clint groaned, "Something wrong?" You questioned looking over your shoulder showing him your bare back.  
"Nothing" He swallowed before coughing, you smirked as you held the dress against your chest once more and climbed on the bike, hugging Clint.  
"Are you not cold?" Clint questioned as the wind rushed through your hair, "Because I'm assuming that you've let go of the dress as your hands are around me"  
"I've been colder and beside" You muttered leaning up to his ear, "I like it when we touch"  
You yelped slightly as the bike swerved right, you held on tighter to Clint as you made your way back to the tower.  
"Well welcome back lovers" Tony smirked as you got off the bike completely forgetting about your dress as it fell open, Tony smirked taking it all in, you suddenly were pressed up against something.  
"It's rude to stare, Tony" Clint growled as he held you against him, gripping your waist tightly.  
"Oh sorry, you're eyes only right Clint" Tony winked as Clint sighed, before he could answer you had broken free holding the dress against you once more.  
You sighed as you stood in the lift in silence, seeing blood on your face you wiped it off on your hand before making your way to Nat's room.  
"You ok?" Nat questioned as she opened the door and you fell flopped onto the bed.  
"I kissed a guy which wasn't Clint" You muttered beginning to cry, "I just flashed Tony, and I broke your dress"  
Natasha looked down at you, confused to say the least.  
"But he has to buy me dinner now so it's all good" You said crying as Natasha laughed slightly.  
"Why don't you just admit that you like him?" Natasha sighed.  
"Like who?"  
"Clint"  
"I don't like him!"  
"You just said I kissed a guy which wasn't Clint"  
"I didn't say that it was a good thing!"  
"(f/n)" Natasha glared at you before sighing and laying down next to you, "Look you clearly like him"  
"No I don't.....I do" You sighed grabbing a pillow and screaming into it, "How though he's an ass bag!"  
"Well....yes but he's a good guy" Natasha said as you hugged the pillow.  
"Yeh but I can't like him" You muttered "We're on a team and erugh, then Tony will be right"  
"Well I guess that's one downside" She smirked as you groaned rolling with the pillow.  
"Jesus, go get changed and we can have a drink or something"   
You quickly ran out the door and down to your room, throwing it open and getting changed, you turned around seeing the door was open.  
"I swear someone was there..." You shrugged as you threw a black hoodie on and headed back to Nat's room.  
"I'm really sorry but I got to bail, Nick's got an urgent mission, we can hang out later  
~love Nat"  
"Damn it" You hissed as you screwed the note up throwing it in the bin and wandering down to the lounge, you groaned as you sat on the back of the sofa and fell back.  
"Did we get new pillows or something?" You questioned looking to you're left seeing Clint staring at you as you lay across his lap.  
"Oh...." You muttered smiling to him, "You were sleeping weren't you?"  
"I was...." Clint glared, "But I can think of worse ways to be woken up" He winked, as you felt yourself blush.  
"I'm not moving by the way" You looked at Clint as he shrugged, so you lay there watching TV upside down your back laying across Clints stomach/lap while your legs hung over the back on the sofa.  
"Hmph" You groaned trying to get comfy.  
"Hey watch the goods" Clint hissed as you moved your elbow, making you laugh.  
"Move up" You moaned as Clint shook his head, "Fine" You pushed off his stomach as he hissed, you lay down on top of him, you're head resting on his chest, you could hear his heart beating.  
"Comfy now?" Clint questioned as he looked down slightly as you smiled up, he quickly looked away changing the channel.  
Half way through the film you felt an arm drape around your side and then around your waist, you looked up seeing Clint was still watching the film, you smiled silently as you pushed your head into Clint's chest more as he let out a breath.  
"Clint?" You yawned looking up seeing he was asleep, you sighed grabbing the remote and turning the TV off before dropping it on the floor. You shuffled back onto Clint and wrapped your arm around his side, closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I don't think they would like that" Steve sighed.  
"Shut up ice-man" Tony hissed as you heard a camera click, you and Clint both instantly opened your eyes seeing Tony holding his phone, "That's a keeper" He smirked as he walked away.  
"Ah sorry!" You yelped trying to scramble of Clint, completely forgetting that his arm was around your waist.  
"Woah!" Clint said alarmed as you both rolled off the sofa, "Gheez, you ok?" Clint questioned instantly going red as he had you pinned his knee between you legs.  
"Are you?" You asked looking at the frozen Clint.  
"Yeh" Clint coughed getting up, then helping you up too.  
"So you guys bang-"  
"Sorry what was that?" You smiled as Tony held the remote in front of his face.  
"Nothing" He laughed nervously before backing out the room.  
"Sorry to wake you" Steve apologised as you grabbed a glass of water.  
"You're fine Steve" You smiled drinking the water as you watched Clint leave the room.  
"So did you...get together...?" Steve questioned blushing, you stood looking at Steve, Steve the 70 year old man just asked you that question.  
"I didn't mean to offend you..." Steve quickly said noticing your reaction.  
"Steve can I ask you something?" You sighed washing the glass.  
"Anything" He smiled to you, as you turning sitting on the side as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Would you say it's a bad idea to like a team member?" You questioned as Steve sat there for a moment thinking about his answer.  
"I think it's good" Steve answered, "You're more co-operated, you learn each others moves and become a strong fighting force"  
"Morning" Bucky yawned as he walked in and you looked at Steve as he coughed, "Something wrong?" Bucky questioned as he walked towards you.  
"Bucky, do you think it's a good idea to be a relationship with someone on the team?" You asked.  
"Yeh, why not I mean me and Ste-"  
You stared blankly as Steve dragged Bucky out the room as you laughed.  
"Sorry Bucky!" You shouted after then before heading back to your room and getting changed into a (f/c) sports bra and black shorts complete with black trainers.

You walked over to the firing range grabbing a set of knives off the side as the targets came to life, scoring direct hits on anyone that came near you, and even ones far away.  
"Nice" You smiled as you headed over to the boxing area, you lugged a sand bag over to your hook and lifted it on needless to say it was a task.  
"Shit, that's a work out enough" You panted laughing to yourself as you began to attack the bag.  
Soon everyone else came down and the gym was busy, even Tony was lifting some form of weights, every thing was fine until Tony opened his mouth.  
"(f/n)!" He called running over as you stopped, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off.  
"How about a little sparing match?" He smirked mischievously, "Come on, you and me"  
"Fine" You sighed, "But no funny business."  
"I wouldn't dream of it" He winked as he climbed into the ring, you jumped over the side and took a stance.  
"So the rules?" You question smoothly dodging Tony's blow and smacking him directly in the face sending him flying back.  
"Oh you want to play this way" You smirked as you stood over Tony, he kicked your leg making you fall back as he quickly clambered on top of you, you rolled your eye as he smirked proudly.   
You slipped your leg under his flipping you over so you sat on his stomach, you winked as you slammed your fist into his face, he let out a groan gaining Clints attention.  
"That it?" You questioned looking down at Tony a bruise forming on his face, "Woah hey!" You yelped as he dived forward grabbing you, a moan escaped your lips as you looked at Tony who was trying to hold in a laugh.  
"That's my breast you perv" You glared slamming you knee into his crotch as you threw him off you and stood up.  
"(f/n)?...was that you?" Clint coughing looking at you.  
"To be fair he grabbed my boob" You glared back to Tony as he let out a laugh.  
"Worth it" He muttered, you slammed your leg down on his back as air rushed out his lungs.  
"I'm...going to go shower" Tony groaned as he stood up and staggered away.  
"Hey Clint" You smirked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" You quickly stood pinned him to the floor as he looked up confused, "Don't forget you owe me dinner" You whispered into his ear as you kissed him on the cheek and walked off.  
"TONY!" You screamed as cold water pounded down on you, you grabbed the towel wrapping it around you as you walked out the female gym showers, "I swear to god" You sighed as you stood in the lift as it went up, "I don't even know why I try and use them"  
The door opened and you walked out as Clint stood there in his gear, he looked your body up and down as you walked past.  
"I'll charge you next time!" You shouted as you heard Clint scramble away, you walked into your room having a shower, a warm shower.  
You got out wrapping yourself in comfy pyjama's as you flopped down onto your bed, "Erugh, stupid Tony" You complained as you grabbed your phone off the side scrolling through your tumblr feed when a knock came at your door.  
"Come in!" You shouted as Steve walked in, you sat up as he shut the door and walked over.  
"Erm...you here to kill me or something where my hello-"  
Steve quickly covered your mouth, "You have to be quite ok"  
You nodded slowly as Steve removed his hand as Bucky walked in holding a gun and shutting the door.  
"Look, Hydra is in the tower, so we need you in battle gear now" Steve ordered, you grabbed your stuff which consisted of a black suit like Natasha, with knives up and down the side and two half swords on the back. You walked out the bathroom seeing Steve and Bucky who nodded at you.  
Steve gave you a leg up and you climbed into the vents and silently crawled along them as Steve and Bucky walked out of your room, you followed them in the vent before Steve gave a signal and you slid off down a long vent.  
"Weeeee" You smiled silently as you slid down the slide type tunnel before crawling on your hands and knees again, you smashed the vent cover off and dropped down into the main control room.  
"Steve outside you room there's four guards one with gas" You said into an earpiece as Steve nodded in the camera, you watched as the guards dropped dead.  
Steve and Bucky rummaged around the uniform trying to find information, suddenly the door flew open behind you, you threw a knife into the guards head before he could react.  
"Bastards" You sighed drawing your blades as they fired off their guns, you smirked as you slowed down time, slowly swerving between the bullets and cutting their heads clean off.  
"Damn it" You hissed holding you head as you kicked a body out the way off the door and sealing it again.  
"You ok?" Bucky asked over the earpiece.  
"Yeah I'm fine" You sighed looking down at one of the men who was carrying a small blue box, you slowly opened it, as it exploded in your face sending you flying against the wall.  
"Ok...that hurt" You hissed slowly noticing the rest on them which were ticking on the bodies.  
"Steve they're bombers!" You shouted as you scrambled all the boxes together and shoved them in a metal box, "Sorry Tony" You muttered as the box exploded, you dodged the shrapnel which flew towards you some cutting your cheek as you hissed.  
"(f/n), you alright!" Clint's voice came over the ear piece, "I leave the tower for 5 minutes and everything up in smoke"  
"I'm fine" You coughed as you opened the door and ran out into the corridor, slashing another man clean in half as you carried on.  
"It's me" Clint yelped as you pointed your blade to his neck, "Hey you're cut" He sighed touching your cheek.  
"Look out!" Steve yelled behind you, you looked behind seeing a bomb flying towards you.  
You threw Clint to the side slowing time down as you grabbed the bomb and sprinted before throwing it as it smashed out the widow exploding, you stood on the other end of the walkway panting looking back seeing all the confused looks.  
"(f/n)...what was that?" Clint questioned as you stood still.  
"Fast reactions...?" You smiled as their faces looked coldly at you.  
"OK, ok, I can slow down time....just for a bit" You muttered as Clint walked towards you.  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He questioned.  
"Because...it's weird...and you would have all thought I'm strange" You sighed looking at the floor.  
"Ah yes a genetically engineered man who was froze for like 60 years, and his best friend with a metal arm, a man with a magnet for heart, a guy who's slightly deaf who uses a bow and arrow and a woman who can kill a man with a look would think that's strange" He glared at you, as you sighed.  
"Yeh I guess" You laughed as Clint smiled.  
"Come on I'm treating you to dinner remember, nothing fancy, just pizza and a movie here of course so you can wear whatever you want" He winked as you laughed.  
"I bet you would like it if I wore nothing at all" You whispered into his ear as you walked away, looking at Steve and Bucky who nodded as you walked past.  
"Guys...I'm having the lounge tonight, so fuck some place else" Clint sighed as he walked past.  
"Steve's the one who-" Steve quickly covered Bucky's mouth laughing nervously as he glared at Bucky who smirked.

You put on some black shorts and hoodie, you spray yourself with some form of perfume Stark bought you for missions, god it smelt good so sweat sometimes you contemplated even drinking the damn thing, but you didn't, you defiantly weren't that desperate. You walked down to the longue seeing you favourite pizza on the side and Clint sat on the sofa, you smiled as you picked it up and flopped down next to Clint.  
"What you want to watch?" Clint asked as he flicked through the channels, "Anything special?"  
"Narr, just any old crap will do" You smirked biting into the pizza and sighing with happiness as Clint settled back into the sofa.  
You both sat eating pizza and watching TV, Bucky would occasionally sneak over and steal a slice, you let him since you were so full, eventually he stole the whole box, you and Clint were to full to care.  
"Thanks" You smiled to Clint as he nodded and wrapped his arm around your shoulder pulling your closer.  
"Clint...can I ask you something?" You questioned as he looked down at you.  
"Sure, what's bothering you?" He smiled back.  
"Do you like....erm...Nat" You muttered mentally face planting as he laughed slightly.  
"Sure I like Nat, she's cool although she can be scary sometimes" Clint smiled, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot" You sighed still mentally cursing yourself for that dumb question.  
"Do you like Tony?" He asked seriously.  
"Yeh, but I like you more" You answered quickly as a small smirk appeared on his face.  
"My turn" You said as Clint sighed.  
"This a new game you want to play?"  
"How would you react if I did this?"  
"Did what-"  
You pulled Clints lips down onto yours kissing him, his body coming to life as he quickly lay you down on the sofa his lips never once leaving yours.  
"That's how" He panted into your ear making you blush dramatically.  
"How would you react if I did this" He smiled as he grabbed your ass as you gasped his tongue entering your mouth and quickly winning the battle for dominance.  
"Are you excited?" You smirked between the kisses, as you felt him poking you.  
"I think you know the answer to that one" He muttered as he nuzzled your neck before sucking on it a moan escaping your lips and he found a sweet spot.  
"Oh, you like this?" He question.  
"No I just..." You began to moan as he continued to suck at the same spot, his hand running up your hoodie and grabbing your breast.  
"I can why Tony grabbed this" Clint winked as he squeezed it making you gasp as you dug your nails into his back.  
"Take it off" He growled as he leant back sitting on your waist as you threw the hoodie off leaving you in a black lacy bra, "I can't believe you hid this from me"  
"I can't believe you're still hiding yours" You smirked to him as he winked taking his shirt off, you looked him up and down. You flipped him over so you sat on top, you smirked as you slowly moved backwards grinding against him.  
"Hmmm" He moaned as your kept it up, "I've wanted you for so long"  
"So have I" You muttered as you lent down kissing him on the lips as Clint grabbed you pulling you down onto him and rolling over.  
"These have to go" He groaned looking at your shorts.  
"You too" You smirked looking at his trousers.  
"Done" He muttered as he threw his troussers off before practically ripping your shorts off, "Whoops" He smirked as he held your panties in his hand, "You are so wet (f/n)" He muttered.  
"Hmp..." You blushed as Clint laughed.  
"I'm honoured" He said as he removed his boxers and kissed you on the lips once more, your hands explored his flesh as his did the same.  
"Clint...I need you" You moaned as he smirked into the kiss, you gasped as his tip was just poking your entrance.  
"Don't tease me Clint" You glared, the moaned loudly as he pushed into you.  
"So tight" He muttered as he moved in and out of you, a sensation ran through your body, "There's more" Clint winked as he leant forward and sucked on your sweet spot again, you couldn't control your moans, you just couldn't for sure the others could hear you.  
"I'm going to...." You panted as Clint kissed your lips.  
"Do it" He mumbled as he massaged your breasts.  
You came moaning, he did the same panted as he pulled out of you and rolled you both over so you layed on top of him.  
"So one more question?" Clint smirked still panting slightly, "Do you wanna date?"  
"I would love too" You laughed as you rested your head on his chest slowly stroking it as he ran his fingers through your hair.  
"I wish we did this sooner, so many nights I lay thinking about you, thinking of ways I could pleasure you, make you my own" Clint muttered then looked down seeing you were blushing dramatically as he laughed.  
"Alright, I'll stop" He smiled ruffling your hair before grabbing his jacket off the side and laying it over you, "I'd prefer it if Stark didn't see you naked, but me, well he can look at me all I want and bask in my glory" Clint boomed as you laughed.  
"I love you (f/n)" He smiled into your head.  
"I love you too Clint"  
"You two done fucking yet!?" Bucky called, "I need a glass of water!"  
"Hmmmm" You muttered hiding under the jacket.  
"Better hurry I'm going for round 2 in a minute!" Clint called back as you hit his chest.  
"Lucky girl, Steve doesn't ever---" You only heard muffled noised after that and the occasional moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below if you want me to carry it on, or any feedback in general <3


End file.
